Rencontre
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Hinata tidak tau siapa pria yang beberapa menit lalu baru mengenalkan namanya, lalu kini telah mengajak untuk makan malam. Namun yang Hinata tau, sepertinya pria ini akan mengisi kontak pesan di ponsel Hinata untuk waktu yang lama.


_Masashi_ _Kishimoto-sensei_

* * *

 ** _Rencontre_**

* * *

Namanya Hinata. Dia adalah pelukis aliran fauvisme yang terkenal di kota ini. Lukisan nya sering menghiasi jalanan kota. Dinding-dinding kusam, tiang penyangga dibawah jalan bebas hambatan, hingga jembatan berkarat berhasil ia sulap menjadi sesuatu yang berwarna dan menyegarkan mata.

Ciri khas nya adalah warna kuning dan ungu yang memudar bersama, disetiap lukisan yang ia ciptakan. Gadis bermata lavender dengan pakaian kemeja lace berbunga itu sebenarnya hanya menjadikan melukis sebagai hobi, namun seiring berjalan nya waktu, beberapa perusahaan mulai melirik bakat Hinata dan mengontrak nya untuk mewarnai pinggiran gedung mereka yang mulai terlihat kumuh, menjadi lebih menarik.

Di kota kecil seperti Konoha ini, tak ada hal menarik lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain melukis dan menyenangkan hati setiap orang yang memandang nya. Hinata senang, bila hasil tangan nya membuat dampak baik bagi emosional seseorang.

Seperti hari ini, sebuah perusahaan pertamanan mengontraknya untuk melukis area taman khusus kanak-kanak. Gembira rasanya, ketika sedang bekerja lalu ada segerombol anak kecil yang mengitarinya.

Seranya bergumam "Whoaah" atau "bagaimana itu dengan itu bisa menghasilkan warna itu?" atau yang lebih ekstrim, ada beberapa anak yang berusaha menyentuh kaleng cat milik nya.

Kalau sudah begitu, Hinata akan mengambil jeda beberapa menit untuk berbicara secara lembut dengan mereka, dan mengajarkan bahwa mereka bisa menggunakan cat bila sudah masuk kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Anak-anak pun akan mengangguk mengerti, lalu dengan sogokan sebatang permen, mereka akan kembali duduk tenang disekitar Hinata. Menonton bagaimana sebuah lukisan terbentuk di dinding itu.

Hari mulai sore, dan satu-persatu 'penonton' kecil itu sudah dijemput oleh orangtua masing-masing. Namun, ketika Hinata bersiap pulang-sedang merapikan tutup kaleng cat yang berserakan- sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kak, masih punya permen lagi? Aku lapar"

Hinata lantas menolehkan kepalanya, ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata seorang anak kecil berambut merah, sedang duduk tak jauh dari lokasi Hinata berada.

"Belum dijemput?" Hinata segera memasukan kaleng cat yang sudah rapi ke dalam tas, lalu menghampiri anak kecil tersebut.

Dengan wajah sedu, anak itu menggeleng "Ibu selalu sibuk, kakak yang akan menjemputku nanti. Tapi sepertinya dia telat"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, anak yang kira-kira masih berusia 5 tahun itu bisa berbicara lancar tanpa ada aksen cadel sedikitpun. Pasti dia dibesarkan di ruang lingkup yang hebat.

"Kau punya kakak?" Hinta bertanya, sekedar basa-basi selagi ia mengecek bekal makan siang miliknya, yang siapa tau masih ada sisa untuk anak itu.

"Sebenarnya, dia adik mama ku. Tapi karena aku sudah dekat sekali dengan nya, aku memanggil dia kakak"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum lega karena ia masih punya satu bungkus roti melon di dalam tas nya.

"Aku punya roti melon, makan lah. Kau lapar kan?" Hinata memberikan roti itu ke arah nya, lalu segera saja, anak itu makan dengan lahap nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama mu?" Hinata bertanya, agak menahan tawa saat roti yang anak itu kunyah sudah tak muat di mulutnya.

"Nagato" Ujarnya sambil menerima botol air yang diberikan Hinata agar ia tak tersedak.

"Nagato, ya? Rumah mu dimana? mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan mu pulang" Hinata melipat kakinya, agar tak menghalangi orang berjalan.

Nagato menggeleng lalu mengelap remah roti yang dirasa menempel disekitar mulutnya, Hinata terkekeh dan memberinya tissue agar lebih mudah dibersihkan.

"Tidak usah, nanti juga kakak ku-"

"Nagato!"

Tiba-tiba suara lelaki mencuri atensi keduanya untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Kakak! lama sekali, _sih!_ " Nagato melompat riang kearah pria dewasa yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Hinata.

"Aku lapar tau! Untung saja ada kakak cantik ini yang memberi ku roti! Pokonya aku mau burger super nanti!" Nagato ngedumel sambil memanjat tubuh pria berambut pirang itu.

"Eh? kau merepotkan siapa lagi-"

"Perkenalkan, aku Hinata" Hinata berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangan nya, mengajak bersalaman. Namun pria berambut pirang itu sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan apa yang ada di hadapan nya kini.

 _Cantik sekali._

Gumam pria itu di dalam hati, sebuah cubitam menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunan memalukan nya.

"Kakak! dia mengajak bersalaman! Kenapa kau tau membalasnya! Dasar bodoh" Nagato mencubit lengan pria itu dengan keras.

"Aww, iya iya maaf. Perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Aku kakak dari bocah nakal ini. Maaf bila merepotkan ya" Pria bernama Naruto itu tersenyum kikuk selagi membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

Hinata terkekeh lembut, menggeleng sejenak, "Tidak, dia tidak merepotkan sama sekali."

Gadis itu lalu mengambil tas nya dan menatap Nagato, "Kau sudah dijemput kakak mu, kalau begitu aku pulang ya?"

Nagato tidak menjawab, namun Hinata tersenyum dan mengacak rambut merah itu dan berlalu pergi. Baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan nya.

"Aku antar kau pulang" ujar Naruto, lebih kearah pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Hinata hendak menggeleng, namun Nagato ambil bagian,

"Ada kedai burger baru buka di dekat stasiun"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh?" seranya bergumam tak mengerti. Lalu Naruto terlihat memukul kepala bocah merah itu dan memberitahunya sesuatu dengan berbisik.

"Maksudnya, kita bisa makan malam bersama. Sebagai balas jasa kau telah menemani Nagato sedari tadi" Ujar Naruto setelah berdeham.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, lalu menggeleng, "Eh, tidak usah, lagipula aku tadi-"

"Aku memaksa?" Entah kapan jarak Naruto bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Pria itu pun mengambil tas besar Hinata dan membawanya, Nagato mengalah sehingga ia berjalan disamping Naruto-tidak digendong lagi.

"Aku yang bawa tas mu. Nampak nya berat, ya kan?" Naruto telah berjalan beberapa langkah dari Hinata.

Gadis bersurai kelam itu hanya terkekeh tidak percaya dan menyusul langkah Naruto, agar mereka berjalan beriringan. Mau tak mau gadis itu mengikuti kemana Naruto berjalan.

Entah siapa pria yang baru saja mengenalkan namanya pada Hinata beberapa menit lalu, namun kini telah mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

Tapi yang Hinata tau, sepertinya pria bernama Naruto ini akan mengisi kontak pesan di ponsel milik Hinata untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Makasih udah mampir~

Ini hanya untuk mengisi kesenggangan fanfic chapter ku yang masih WB sampe sekarang *sob*

.

.

Ditunggu di kolom review!

God bless Us!

Nala. K

.

.

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Sudah berapa lama kau melukis?" Seorang ibu paruh baya bertanya kepada Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengolesi lukisan nya untuk tahap finishing. Hinata hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, "7 tahun, kira-kira"

Ibu paruh baya itu mengangguk, lalu membuka kipas tangan yang sejak tadi ada digenggaman, "Sudah punya pacar?" tanya nya lagi.

Hinata ingin sekali merotasikan kedua matanya,

 _selalu seperti ini_.

Gumam gadis itu didalam hati. Hinata lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil merapikan alat melukis nya ke tempat semula.

"Eh, sudah selesai? cepat sekali~" Ujar ibu itu, namun entah mengapa dengan nada kecewa.

Hinata segera membungkukan badan nya untuk berterimakasih, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ibu itu menyusul dengan cepat, seranya mencegah Hinata untuk keluar dari gerbang.

"Kau ingin minum teh atau makan camilan dulu? Selagi menunggu putra ku pulang kerja" Ujar Ibu itu tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, lalu ibu itu kembali berbicara. "Kau bilang kan tak punya pacar, jadi bagaimana bila ku jodohkan saja dengan anak ku? dia sudah mapan dan kini bekerja di perusahaan asing, kau pasti-"

" _Tadaimaa"_

"Nah itu dia pulang, kau harus berkenalan dengan nya"

Ibu itu menarik pergelangan Hinata, mengajak nya untuk menghampiri gerbang. Hinata ingin sekali memberontak sampai ibu itu berhenti di depan pelataran rumah.

"Eh? siapa ini? tampan sekali" Ujar ibu itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia direktur perusahaan ku, bu. Kami kemari bersama karena dia bilang istrinya sedang melukis di rumah kita" jawab si anak sambil menyilahkan pria tampan berambut pirang memasuki gerbang yang hanya muat 2 orang itu.

"Eh?" Si ibu berujar tak paham, lalu segera menoleh ke arah Hinata yang melambai pada Naruto.

"Aku istrinya" Ujar Hinata sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto yang sudah pamit kepada bawahan nya itu.

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar, tapi aku sudah menikah. Dan soal cincin, aku menyimpan nya karena tak mau itu kotor" Hinata berkata lembut sambil tersenyum ke arah si ibu yang sudah mematung menahan malu.

"Sudah siap?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata, dibalas anggukan riang dari wanita itu. Setelah membungkuk kepada kedua orang dirumah seranya berterimakasih, Hinata pun menyusul Naruto yang telah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

Si ibu pun mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan cemas, "Astaga, aku baru saja menawarkan istri seorang direktur untuk menikahi anak ku" gumamnya pelan.


End file.
